1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and chair assembly and, more particularly, to an integrally formed table and chair assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table and chair assembly comprises a base frame, a table mounted on a first end of the base frame, and a chair mounted on a second end of the base frame. Thus, the table and chair assembly provides the table and the chair for use with a user. However, the table and the chair are fixed on the base frame so that the relative position between the chair and the table is fixed and cannot be adjusted freely to satisfy a user's stature and requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.